Stranded in Time
by dresstea
Summary: An adventure of the Vongola and the Strawhat! What will happened between the wanna-be mafia boss and king of pirate! Find out more! - KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! X ONE PIECE
1. Back to Present?

The story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano sensei  
and One Piece belongs to Oda sensei :)  
My second story! Yay~  
It's amazing to know that I made this story the night just before I face a mid-test!  
LOL hahaha.  
But, I'm enjoying making it.  
Updates of next chapter will coming later.

Enjoy~!

**Stranded in Time**

_Ch.1: Back to Present?_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for helping us a lot, Tsunayoshi Sawada. We appreciate. You've saved our lives. You're a great mafia boss" said Irie Shouichi shaking his hands with Tsuna. Tsuna blushed a bit – but it soon gone.

"I-I am not a mafia boss!" Tsuna didn't admit it. Irie chuckled.

"Let's see about it later…" Irie smiled. Everyone had said their goodbye and this is the time to go back to the past – to the present where they lived.

"Time warp, start!" Irie shouted and the young Vongola and company started to be invisible and gone from sight. They had transferred back to their own era.

Tsuna opened his eyes. He saw a beach in front of him – lot of palms, water, and sand.

"Ugh, where am I? Have I come back to the present?" He stood up and looked around. He seemed to be stranded in an inhabitant island. Tsuna started to become scared. He walked around and suddenly fell, stumbled on something.

"Lambo! Ah, lucky you're here! Hey, wake up! We're stranded somewhere! We're not back yet!" Tsuna shouted shaking Lambo's small body. Lambo only yawned and changed his sleeping position. Tsuna panicked. He didn't see anyone around the island except him and Lambo.

_Damn, what to do? Reborn isn't here either! I could be stranded here forever and never be back to home!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in a pirate ship – sailing not too far away from the island…

"Yahoo! I saw an island over there!" Usopp shouted to Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the ship, jumped to the front and looked around. His face expression changed to 'excited mode' when he saw the island Ussop pointing.

"Ok! Let's go there!" Luffy shouted and gave orders to the six crews.

* * *

Back to the island, Tsuna was still confused how to go back to his home without any help. He still tried to wake Lambo up and finally he did it.

"Mm… Mama…" Lambo mumbled while trying to stand. He looked around with his big eyes and saw Tsuna. He gave a loud shock of what he saw and started to jump here and there.

"Yay, we are on an unknow island! Let's explore, Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed with an excited face.

"W-wait Lambo, we can't! We're supposed to go home but we don't even know where we are!" said Tsuna but Lambo didn't hear him as he ran away to the woods. Tsuna sighed and finally decided to follow him. As he went to the wood – the pirate ship landed on the island.

"This island is mine!" Luffy shouted loudly and started to run over the beach.

"Luffy, wait! You have to help us! Do you think you can go play around? You stupid captain? Hey, come back!" Nami called for him. But Luffy didn't hear her and still played around the beach. Nami gave a big sigh.

"Okay, do whatever you want!"

Tsuna who walked to the wood heard Luffy's shout.

"Eek? What's that sound! Spooky…" Tsuna tought scared while he followed Lambo who's nowhere to be seen.

"Lambo! Lambo! Where are you? Hey Lamboo!" Tsuna shouted as loud as he could and Luffy could hear him clearly.

"Hm? There's a voice from the wood? Maybe an animal? I'll go check it! Maybe it can be our dinner tonight!" Luffy ran to the wood without being seen by his crews.

Now, Tsuna **lost** in the wood.

_Eh? I'm lost? No waaay! I thought everything will be over and I can come back home but this happening to me? Is God of Unfortunate always come to me? Maybe I'll die here…_

Tsuna kept being pessimistic and sat under a big tree. He was so sad but there's nothing he could done – he also knew its no one fault. Luffy was searching were the voice came from. Suddenly, he saw a small animal with black and white colour.

"A cow!" Luffy was very excited and ran after it. The cow – which is Lambo turned his head and saw Luffy was 'hunting' for him.

"Gupyaaaah!" Lambo ran away – scared of becoming Luffy's dinner. The noisy uproar catched Tsuna's ears.

_What is that? I think it's Lambo screams?_

Tsuna stood up and suddenly, the small creature hugged his feet and there he met the captain of the Straw-hat pirates – the one who had been making troubles and filled the news around the world. Tsuna stood there – shocked. Luffy also stopped – stared at the boy whose body is smaller than his. No one knew that their meeting would start up something – a big and new adventure. _*to be continued_

* * *

Thank you for everyone who have reading and reviewing!  
*hugs*


	2. The Meeting

Yay~  
Finally done with the 2nd chapter :D  
Thanks for those who've waited~  
Enjoy :3

* * *

**Stranded in Time**

_Ch.2 The Meeting_

"Hey? Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked when he found the captain gone.

"Wa.. Wait? Do you mean Luffy's gone? That moron captain! He must ran into the forest or something! When I find him I'll punch him!" said Nami angrily while tidying up the ship.

"Talking about gone, I think marimo also went somewhere" said Sanji while smoked. Nami got more frustrated and break the wall.

"Calm down, Nami!" Usopp was shocked.

"But this is not our destination! We have to move on or else the lock post will remember this location and our real destination will be gone!" Nami panicked.

"… That's true. Then, we have to search for both of them" said Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Eek? What are you? A pirate?" Tsuna screamed as he saw the pirate's flag from far and fell down as Lambo was behind him. Luffy only stared at him.

_Oh no! Is that pirate going to catch me?_

"… Hey…" Luffy spoke. Tsuna was eek-ed.

"Can you give that cow to me? I'm hungry" continued Luffy.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused. Lambo was shaking behind him while peeking on Luffy. Luffy pointed to Lambo. Now Tsuna understood what he meant.

"No! Lambo is my friend! You can't eat him!" said Tsuna protecting poor Lambo.

"Weird." Luffy said.

_Eeeh? Am I that weird?_

They were both in silence. Suddenly, Lambo ran again.

"Aakh? Lambo!" Tsuna shouted calling for him. The worst part that Luffy was chasing after the small cow.

"Noooo…! Don't eat Lamboo!" Tsuna screamed and his voice was heard to the whole island.

* * *

"Ooi! Luffy! Where are you?" Usopp shouted around the island. Chopper was with him.

"Luffy! Come out! We're not gonna catch youu!" Chopper shouted.

"Don't shout like that Chopper! Or else he won't go out!" Usopp lectured Chopper.

"Alright…" Chopper answered.

Moments later…

"Hey Usopp, I saw a black figure running over there!" Chopper pointed.

"Where? It might be Luffy! Let's catch after it!" Usopp said and both of them excitedly run after it.

* * *

Somehow, maybe bond by fate, Lambo ended at a very big tree – on the center of the island and at someone's lap who's been sleeping there. Luffy – who drag Tsuna cause he hugged his feet and Usopp and Chopper who actually ran after Lambo. They all met there.

"Luffy!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Zoro? You were there?" Usopp was shocked when he saw Zoro under the tree.

"Dinner!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Nooo!" Tsuna screamed.

"Gupyaah!" said Lambo stood on Zoro's head.

"Yawn" Zoro who just woke up stared at the weird scene he saw.

_W… What is this? Am I ended up surrounded by some evil pirates?_

"What the hell is this?" Zoro asked while took Lambo from his head. Lambo struggled.

"P...Please don't hurt him! He is my friend!" Tsuna said trembling.

"Hm?" Zoro saw the Vongola speaking then throw Lambo at him.

"Aah! I lost my dinner!" Luffy said with sad face. Usopp and Chopper – both were very confused.

"Who is this guy, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Dunno. I happened to see him." Luffy said.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked Tsuna and helped him stand.

"Mm… Thank you, I'm okay." Tsuna answered and smiled. He was a bit relieved seeing an animal this kind to him.

Eh? Wait? A talking animal?

Tsuna panicked and tried to make distance with the small deer.

"Are you lost?" Usopp asked. Tsuna nodded a bit while hugging Lambo. He was afraid the pirates may catched him. Tsuna was so shocked he almost couldn't talk.

"Let's bring them back to the ship first. Zoro, Luffy, you shouldn't wander around without telling us! We're waiting both of you!" said Usopp. _*to be continued

* * *

_

I hope the story isn't weird ._.  
Well, I had done my best :D  
I hope you guys like it~


	3. The Adventure Starts

**Stranded in Time**

_Ch.3 The Adventure Starts_

A big punch landed on Zoro and Luffy's heads, by Nami.

"YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS ON THIS ISLAND FOR ETERNITY!" Nami shouted, holding no anger to the two boys.

"Yes ma'am" they answered obediently. No one can match Nami, when she's angry.

"Hh… You said it but never understand what your own words mean" Nami sighed, tired of being angry.

On the corner of the deck, Tsuna was trembling in fear.

_What should I do? That female pirate is so scary. She's crazy! Oh mom, I could never get out from here. Sorry for all the faults that I had done to you._

Nami suddenly turned her head to Tsuna.

"What? You think I'm scary? Kids nowadays judge people by their looks huh. Stupid." said Nami.

_Eeeeek! That witch can read my mind!_

"You! Boarding on some pirate's ship without giving any payment and dare to mock me?" Nami said, with eyes of anger.

"I…I'm sorry… P…please forgive meeee!" Tsuna kneeled trembling.

"Pathetic Tsuna." suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

"Eh…? Don't tell me?" Tsuna looked up, and there he saw on the bar, his home tutor – Reborn.

"Whaa..? Reborn?" Tsuna was shocked and confused, yet happy to see him.

"So, this guy is your student eh, Reborn?" Robin smiled.

"Yup, he is my pathetic-coward-no-good-student. His name is Tsuna. The 10th Vongola Boss" Reborn answered. The crews looked at Tsuna in amazament.

"Wh..why are you all looking at me? Reborn, how can you say such cruel things? And how can you know all of these pirates? What actually happened?" Tsuna both confused and panicked. A sound of ships were heard.

"Save your questions for later, no-good Tsuna. It seems we got company." Reborn said looking at distance.

Some marine ships were seen, hunting the ship they were in.

"Prepare for ambush!" Nami took comand.

"Aye!" All of the crews answered.

Tsuna didn't do anything. He was scared.

"You go fight" Reborn said.

"Eeeeek!"

Vongola's first fight in the world of pirates.

*to be countinued

* * *

Yeaaay ~(^o^)~

Finally done 2 days just before mid-semester ;D hope you guys like it :3


End file.
